Valentine Surprises
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: After an argument Roy and Riza are not on speaking terms, worried Mustang's team sets up a surprise for the two. Royai, my first attempt at FMA


**Gosh, I've had this idea forEVER but I decided to write a oneshot on one of my FAVORITE pairings in FMA, I guess it's called Royai (I'm new to this so please give me some credit) XD **

**okies Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY FMA characters, merely one, another one belongs to a friend of mine **

The day in the office was somewhat quiet, Mustang's team were sitting quietly on their chairs doing whatever Mustang had told them to do whilst he himself (Mustang) was folding up papers into airplane shapes and making odd zooming sounds. The minutes dragged on and Colonel Roy Mustang did not cease his childish play which was slowly frustrating .

"Ah we're going down, may day may day-CRASH!" mustang exclaimed then laughed a little, the nose of his air plane was bent but he straightened it up,

"Sir, don't you have some paperwork yourself to do?" Hawkeye asked as calmly as she could. Mustang looked a little perplexed for a minute but then smiled easily

"I've got time." was what he answered then went back to his airplane war. "Oh no we're going to crash into each other, turn the other way you fool-I can't-AUGH, KABLOOM!" Mustang let out another laugh "Whoo this is fun" he remarked straightening his paper airplanes, Hawkeye did not look amused and the two closest men to her-Havoc and Falmen-moved their chairs just slightly away.

"Sir, I should insist that you hurry up and do your paperwork." Hawkeye said slowly, Mustang just shrugged and had his planes attack one another still talking in that annoying voice that he had for special occasions such as this. Hawkeye's eye twitched as well as her hand-which was of course near her gun (Havoc and Falmen inched away some more and the others were starting to look a little nervous)

"No I have a wife and kids to worry about!" Mustang said in another nasally voice, "I have coworkers who admire and depend on me to worry about." Mustang's second nasally voice countered. "Guh-AUGH!" this time his last scream was almost for real, Hawkeye had stood up abruptly, snatched his paper airplanes away, and threw them in the trash, which Mustang was not quite expecting from his body guard.

"Sir, you have responsibilities, now do your paperwork." she practically snarled into his face. Mustang sighed and reached to the nearest stack of piles and a pen and started to get to work, when Hawkeye turned and sat down he laid down his pen and leaned back eyed Riza Hawkeye.

He had grown up with Riza Hawkeye, her father was after all his mentor when he had decided to persue alchemy, and she had joined the military to watch his back-even though he was supposed to watch over her-and since then they've stuck to each other like glue, well maybe not like glue but the two had deep respect and admiration for one another, lately Mustang had grown a little too fond of his assistant than perhaps he should. But hell was he going to really admit it.

Riza turned her head to see the Colonel leaning back in his chair and she scowled at him, it figured he would pull a stunt like that, next time she should make sure that he actually did something before leaving him because sometimes the colonel would be engrossed into it or be oblivious if he actually concentrated. Riza continued to glare daggers at Mustang who was gazing at his ceiling now thinking. Havoc and Falmen looked at each other then to the other two who were looking at the scene a little amused. It wasn't every day that Hawkeye would snap, but she had yet to actually frighten Mustang into doing his own work or the two going on an all out war.

"Sir!" Hawkeye said abruptly standing "You're going to get behind on your paper work if you don't apply yourself." Mustang waved his hand.

"Nah, I've got time to do this and tomorrows as well," he replied nonchalantly, if worse came to worse he knew Riza would bail him out. Riza must've read his mind

"I won't bail you out this time colonel," she told him, this surprised him for a moment

"Really now?" he asked fiddling with a pen, the other workers looked on in both eagerness and nervousness

"Forgive me sir, but I believe you need to stand on your own two feet and do your own paperwork, not make us do it for you, if your ambition is to become Fuherer of this country then you need to learn that sometimes you have to do things on your own." Riza snapped at him, Roy frowned just slightly and leaned forward onto his desk.

"Lieutenant, I admire your deep devotion for me but I will choose when to do my own work when I want to, understood?"

Riza stiffened then gave a curt nod

"Yes sir," and with that she stormed out of the office. Every body stared at the door in amazement, Mustang too was just a little bit shocked but he recovered soon.

"She'll be back." he muttered then went back to his air plane war.

Things did not improve over the days, Riza Hawkeye refused to talk to the Colonel unless he asked her a direct question and even then she gave him short answers and didn't look at her subcoordinate. The rest of the team were pretty worried as time went on, at first they figured it was just another Roy and Riza conflict that would end in just a few hours but it didn't.

"Man, Riza sure isn't somebody to pick a bone with." Havoc muttered during lunch one day. Master Sergeant Fuehry looked a little depressed, he was always sensative when it came to stuff like this,

"I just hope they make up soon." he murmured. Just then they saw the Lieutenant carrying a tray towards them, the men started to perk up but then Mustang came into view, frowning Riza Hawkeye walked right past her coworkers and Mustang. Roy sighed as he plopped down at a random table,

"I don't think that's gonna be soon." Falmen said quietly.

Just then Havoc grinned.

"Unless we do something about it." he retorted

(-)

"And...I would do this why?" a young girl said to Havoc. Believe it or not the girl was eighteen years old very close to her nineteenth birthday, but with her height and well worn childish eyes she still only looked fifteen at the oldest. The girl had short brown hair pulled into a simple pony tail, her right face covered with a scar from a fire accident.

"Because Kyra, it's getting tense and annoying at the office, you weren't there when they had this argument but believe me if you were to walk in the air would be so thick with tenseness you could cut it with a knife!" Havoc replied. Kyra raised an eyebrow

"That's not quite the answer I was looking for. You want the two to make up so they would stop making you guys feel all nervous? You men are pansys." she sighed leaning back, Havoc sighed

"Please pretty please?" he begged, Kyra furrowed her eyebrows into a confident smirk.

"Leave it to me." she said.

(-)

"Colonel old buddy old pal!" Kyra burst out as she stepped into the office. Mustang looked up briefly before returning to his doodling.

"Hey Jade-Steel, find any good research?" he asked, yes Kyra was a state alchemist all right given the name Jade-Steel because of her jade green eyes and automail. Kyra was currently researching the psychology of Alchemists.

"No, not really, just a few theories that would lead to more tests." she replied, sitting down in a chair, Mustang glanced at her, nodded, and went back to his "paperwork" Kyra leaned her head over the desk to see what he was doing but he just covered it with his arm,

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, Mustang didn't look at her as she stood up and went to his side trying to peer over his shoulder.

"Paperwork."

"Ha! You? Paperwork? That's like me and Ed going on a date, speaking of which the big love holiday is just around the corner, got a girlfriend you're gonna spoil rotten?" she asked teasingly nudging his shoulder, Mustang turned his head and frowned at her suspiciously.

"No...why? Are you hinting at something?" he asked, Kyra feigned surprise.

"Me? Why would I do that? I'm just concerned with your unhealthy dating style." she said ruffling his hair a little. Mustang scowled even more, Kyra didn't understand his dating habits or why he would date the girls he dated and he didn't feel the need to explain it to her.

"No Kyra, I don't." he said turning away from her,

"Ok, ok, well let me know if you do."

"Oh sure Kyra, you'll be the first to know when I get a girlfriend, the first." Mustang replied sarcastically. Kyra walked out of the room shutting the door, then grinned at Havoc.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do." she started

(-)

"I can't believe you blackmailed me into this." Mustang seethed, he was wearing a very nice three piece suit, Kyra was beside him holding a boquet of roses and in nice clothes herself. Kyra had dug up some dirt she could use against the Colonel and forced him to get dressed and to go out with her, Hughes and his wife, Havoc, the Fullemetal and a very good friend of Kyra's. To him he thought that perhaps it was just a forced date-tho he couldn't figure out why Havoc was there unless he had a girlfriend and Havoc hadn't been bragging about getting a girlfriend so far, much less why was the fullemtal and Krista-Kyra's good friend-there? but Kyra had much more in store for him.

The two arrived at a small outdoor cafe, Mustang saw Kyra wave and followed her line of direction and nearly choked on his own breathing seeing Riza Hawkeye there, he turned to Kyra and grabbed her arm dragging her away from the cafe

"You did not." he hissed, Kyra smiled

"I did;you know Mustang, you and Riza have been friends for years, why ruin it with a silly argument?" she asked

"That's none of your concern! Besides you weren't even THERE!" he shouted, Kyra put a hand over his mouth

"Shut it, you're attracting attention!" she scolded, "hear me out sir, if you don't make up with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye I will reveal any and all blackmail I have on you, and believe me I have quite a bit, Hughes taught me well in undercovering secrets."

"Wh-You-I-ARG!" he shouted in defeat, Kyra smiled sweetly before thrusting the boquet into his hands

"Go get her! And you BETTER be friends before midnight!" she hissed. And with that she took his arm and led him to the cafe

"HI guys!" she chirped sitting down, Mustang stood there feeling like an idiot before sitting down between Riza and Kyra. Riza gave an odd sort of frown towards Kyra and Mustang but other than that she nodded at the two, so far so good.

"It's nice to see everybody again." Kyra said smiling brightly, Huges stood up and came over to where Kyra was sitting and hugged her tight

"Oh I know, it's so nice seeing you too."

"H-Hughes...you're squeezing my inner organs, can't breath." she wheezed.

"So Hughes, how is your daughter?" Krista asked, Krista was a small girl but still taller than Kyra with short brown hair pulled into a side pony tail with a pink ribbon, she wore a cute pink sweater and red skirt with white sandals. Everybody but Gracia and Hughes groaned

"You just had to bring that up." Ed grumbled, Krista blinked a little not understanding why everybody was moaning and groaning, Hughes took out what seemed to be all the contents of his wallet to show everybody his beloved Elicia. Krista admired the pictures and told Hughes she was adorable.

During this time Roy was looking at Riza from the corner of his eye, Riza was looking at the menu trying and failing to ignore Mustang's glances at her,

"Er...Lieutanent," he started, coughing he handed her the boquet "Uh, y-yeah, happy valentines day." he muttered

"Shouldn't you be giving these to Kyra?" she asked incredulously, Mustang raised an eyebrow

"Er, no, she's not my date, sh-she just dragged me out here," he tried explaining, Riza nodded and looked away from him,

"I should've known, you would only come out here because you were forced here, not because you wanted to make ammends." and with that the Lieutanent stood up "Thank you for inviting me Kyra...but I best be on my way." she said giving a small bow to the teenager. Kyra raised an eyebrow

"Uh..sure you don't want to stay for uh...dessert?" she asked.

"No, no I am fine thank you." and with that Riza took off, Mustang slumped into his seat. Kyra elbowed him hard in the ribs-he was glad he was sitting on her left side, her right side could've broken a few ribs.

"you fool, I thought you had it!" Kyra groaned "all my hard work for nothing!"

"Wait what? Hard work? Just what were you planning Jade-Steel?" he shouted at her, Kyra glared daggers-causing everybody except Krista to back away and huddle together-Kyra's anger was getting the better of her,

"I was planning to get you two to friggin get over this stupid fight! We care about you two and if you weren't gonna do it I was! So go after her and you BETTER not arrive at the office tomorrow without her!" she yelled back, couples were looking up from their food or from each other to survey the scene. Mustang decided to press his luck

"or what?" he asked, Kyra rolled back her right sleeve exposing her steel arm which glimmered in the street light

"Or you're gonna need automail yourself." she threatened "And I still have some...interesting content," she murmured loud enough for him and only him to hear. Mustang made a frustrated growling sound before gathering up the boquet and running in the direction of Riza.

"Way to go Kyra." Ed and Krista exclaimed slapping her on the shoulder,

"Thanks guys...now...uh back to our dates." she grinned then sat down to order some dessert for herself.

"Lietuenant, hey Hawkeye wait up, Hawkeye!" Mustang shouted running after his old female friend. Riza did stop but refused to look behind her, "Whew thanks for waiting-oof." he grunted, Riza had punched him in the shoulder unexpectantly.

"so...did Kyra blackmail you into this?" she asked cooly, Mustang swallowed

"As a matter of fact, no, not really. She encouraged it tho." he added because of the look Riza shot him, the officer sighed

"What do you want?" she asked a little tiredly. Mustang sighed too and ran his fingers through his unkempt hair

"I-I want to apologize, I'm not quite sure why you're mad at me, but I miss my assistant and her nagging me to keep me motivated to do my best." he replied smiling a little ruefully. Riza allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"I guess I just snapped that day and was too embarrassed and angry at you to apologize." she said her cheeks flushing a little.

"Yeah well, we've both been stupid. Friends?" he asked sticking his hand out, Riza smiled and took it,

"Of course sir,"

"Good, now uh, really, happy Valentines day," he gave her the boquet again

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but I don't have a vase and these probably won't live for long." she replied but sniffed a rose anyway. Mustang just smiled easily

"It's ok." he replied "now, want to go back to the group? Or shall we go to a romantic candlelit dinner by ourselves?" he asked then mentally slapped himself, he practically asked her out on a date! His old friend no less! Riza chuckled

"A dinner by ourselves doesn't sound too bad Roy, besides I don't want to hear Hughes gushing over his daughter tonight."

she accepted. SHE accepted. She ACCEPTED, SHE ACCEPTED! An evening on the holiday that celebrated love and friendship, just them, all by themselves, no Kyra shooting him evil glares and smirks, no Fullmetal grinning and making fun of him, no Hughes...just them.

And before he could stop himself he took hold of her hand and the two set off around the city together.

"wonder how those two are doing?" Krista asked Kyra, Hughes and Gracia had left earlier to go home, so it was just Havoc, Kyra, Ed, and Krista. It had been a sort of awkward double date what with Ed agreeing to be Krista's date for the evening-but made her swear afterwards they'd just be friends which Krista did agree to. And Kyra being with Havoc.

"Well...judging by that..." Kyra pointed to the Central park where Mustang had kissed Riza by a fountain "I'm judging it went pretty well." she smiled, Ed and Krista hugged in sheer happiness for the two and Havoc high fived Krista. The four were watching before Kyra gasped. "Darn it I didn't bring my camera!" she shrieked before falling to her knees in defeat.

…**..is...anybody still reading this? XD lol, I hope you enjoyed my attempt at Royai-my first FMA fanfic-forgive me for adding in my OC but I really wanted to and since I plan on publishing a fic involving her I wanted to toy and mess around. Anywho Krista belongs to my good friend AnimeSnowFlake, btw no her OC is not for Ed, it was just something to go along with the story. Ok? ok.**

**Anywho plz review and have a Valentines day (or happy single awareness day to those of you who are single-like me*sob*) **

**:D**

**Edit: this oneshot has been edited. I adjusted Kyra's appearance and some grammar. **


End file.
